Kung Fu
Kung Fu is een Chinese vechtkunst die op de wereld gebracht is door Oogway. Geschiedenis De kunst van Kung Fu werd honderden jaren geleden uitgevonden door Meester Oogway toen hij in terug in China kwam van zijn reis rond de hele wereld. Oogway ontdektd dat er een poel diep in de Wudan Bergen, het was er zo mooi dat hij na observeren van de plek huilde. Terwijl hij mediteerde naast de poel, ontraadselde hij de geheimen van harmonie door zich te focussen op de mysteries van de natuur, waardoor hij de basis vormen van de zelfverdediging systeem Kung Fu ondekte. Oogway werkte tienduizend dagen volgens de lengende (Wat ongeveer gelijk is aan zevenentwintig jaar) op deze krijgskunst te perfectioneren. Zodra hij Kung Fu geperfectioneerd had leerde hij studenten Kung Fu. Oogway hielp hen om hun eigen stijl te ontdekken, waardoor de verschillende stijlen van Kung Fu ontstonden zoals de Aap stijl, de Tijger Stijl en nog vele anderen. Kung Fu stijlen In de wereld van Kung fu panda heeft bijna ieder dier zijn eigenstijl maar in het verhaal van Po zijn de volgende stijlen het belangrijkst. *Schildpad stijl *Kraanvogel stijl *Aadelaar stijl *Panda stijl *Draken stijl *Bidsprinkaan stijl *Tijger stijl *Luipaard stijl *Rode Panda stijl *Slang stijl *Aap stijl *konijn stijl *Wolf stijl *Krokodil stijl *Pauwstijl *Luipaardstijl Speciale technieken Zenuwstoten: [[Oogway voert een zenuwstoot uit op Tai Lung|250px|link=]] Er wordt van uitgegaan dat de Dragon Warrior is een rol en rang die is behoorlijk hoog en goed in ere gehouden door andere Kung Fu krijgers en alle van China, zoals het wordt gezegd dat het een legendarische krijger met "onbegrensde macht" zijn, en Po, zijnde de Dragon Warrior, heeft aangetoond dat het iets van een beroemdheid geworden in de Vallei van de Vrede. Een andere gewaardeerde titel is die van een Grand Master, of "geestelijke leider". Deze lijken de oudste en wijste van Kung Fu meesters, vaak begeleiden en onderwijzen van jonge krijgers. Oogway en Shifu zijn voorbeelden van deze rang. Master Thundering Rhino kan ook gediend hebben deze rol als leider van de Kung Fu Council. LegendsBewerken Po, de Furious Five, en Meesters Shifu, Storming Ox en Croc Als de maker van Kung Fu, is Oogway waarschijnlijk beschouwd als de grootste Kung Fu Master, en gerespecteerd door velen om zijn kennis en vaardigheid. Samen met het vaststellen van Kung Fu, hij creëerde ook de legende van de Dragon Warrior, en maakte de Dragon Ga naar het kiezen van een krijger die in staat zou zijn tot opmerkelijke prestaties te symboliseren. Veel andere cijfers zijn bekend in heel China maar ook, met inbegrip van de leden van de Furious Five, Meester Shifu, Master Flying Rhino, de Viper Clan, en anderen. Er is ook een Kung Fu-Raad bestaat uit de ervaren Meesters van Gongmen City. BattlesBewerken De strijd tussen Po en Tai Lung Veel gevechten zijn bekend, presentatie van de triomfen en nederlagen van de vele krijgers in de strijd. Beroemde conflicten zijn de gevechten van de Vallei van de Vrede, Chorh-Gom Gevangenis, de draad van Hope, Weeping rivier, en de Slag om Gongmen City. PhilosophyBewerken Een belangrijk deel van Kung Fu is de interne kracht en wijsheid, zoals weergegeven in Secrets of the Furious Five, waar Po gedeeld verhalen over het leren van geduld, moed, zelfvertrouwen, discipline en mededogen om een Kung Fu klasse van luidruchtige kinderen. Als legde hij uit, het geheim van Kung Fu ging niet om vechten, maar over "excellence van het zelf". Grand Master Shifu het vangen van een druppel water in een staat van "innerlijke vrede" in Kung Fu Panda 2 Nog een alomvattend concept van Kung Fu is de staat van "innerlijke rust", waar men is tevreden met zichzelf na te hebben gewerkt door hun eigen interne reis. In de tweede film, Shifu (die was nu een grootmeester, over te nemen van de overledene Oogway) beschreven die innerlijke rust stond hem toe om de "stroom van het universum" te voelen en kan worden bereikt met vele lange jaren van meditatie en afzondering, zonder voedsel of water, of via de eigen pijn en lijden. Deze toestand van vrede lijkt toe dat een persoon buitengewone taken uit te voeren met gemak door het uitvoeren van eenvoudige, vloeiende bewegingen die lijken op Tai Chi. LocationsBewerken Po en Shifu bij de geboorteplaats van Kung Fu De Pool van de Heilige Tranen, gelegen in de Wu Dan Mountains, wordt gewezen op de geboorteplaats van Kung Fu, waarin het is gemaakt door Meester Oogway zijn. Gelegen in de buurt van de bergen is het Jade Palace, die werd gemaakt als een monument voor Oogway door dankbare burgers en is een plek waar veel studenten hebben geleefd en getraind, met inbegrip van Po, de Furious Five, en Tai Lung. In het paleis is de Hall of Warriors. die houdt veel Kung Fu voorwerpen en wapens die ooit toebehoorde aan het verleden Masters. De Furious Five deden een groot deel van hun opleiding in de Training Hall, met gevaarlijke obstakels en mechanismen te helpen om hun vaardigheden aan te scherpen, deze onder meer de tegenstander, de Zeven-Talon Rings, en het gebied van de Fiery Dood. Tijgerin oefenen in de trainingshal Er wordt van uitgegaan Master Crane ook opgeleid in het kader vergelijkbaar hier op de Lee Da Kung Fu Academy. Een andere bekende locatie is Gongmen City, waar de leden van de Kung Fu Raad verblijven. Anders dan de Jade Palace, is het bekend dat er negenentwintig scholen van Kung Fu. TriviaBewerken ■ In de originele Chinese betekenis, "Kung Fu" zou kunnen verwijzen naar een vaardigheid, niet per se krijgsraad. Gongfu (功夫) is een samenstelling van twee woorden, een combinatie van 功 (gong), wat betekent "achievement" of "verdienste", en 夫 (FU), die zich vertaalt in "man", zodat een letterlijke vertaling zou zijn "menselijke prestatie". De connotatie is dat van een prestatie verkregen door een grote inspanning. 1 Bewerkingen ongedaan maken